the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S1, 02 The Insurgency: The Exchange (February 23, 2014)
The lower levels of the major cities of Earth were not the nicest places on the world. Crime was everywhere and the GI were not respected. We got information about a meeting between Aurelia and Marauders. So they sent us in to do the dirty work. We were the riot squad, the only protective force on this level of Earth. Jack: This is the place. Stay sharp men. I then hear a conversation between to groups. They were both there. I was interested in what this meeting was about but I decided to wait and listen to the conversation. Marauder Leader: It was risky of you to request us to meet you hear in the middle of GI territory. Aurelian Leader: If you have the goods then it will all be worth it. They bring out bins of weapons. Marauder Leader: How's this for you and where is payment? A GI deserter brings out a locked case. He hits a sequence of buttons opening the container and revealing it's valuable contents. Marauder Leader: That should work. Sensing the danger in the situation, Jack decides to call for backup. Jack: The situation is much more important then we suspected. We need you to send in backup. Mission Control: We have no forces near you coordinates. You're going to have to go in alone. Jack: Aright men, it looks like it's only us. Remember stand you ground, cover each other and you can kill. For The Galactic Imperium. Then men burst into the warehouse. None of the beings in there seemed to be ready for us. The soldiers quickly gunned down a Marauder on the left. Then they started attacking the Aurelian soldiers. The Aurelian's had already grabbed their weapons and were firing back. One of the GI forces started to move to the left and fire at the Marauder holding the crate. The GI soldier shoots and kills the Marauder but then has to engage their leader. Two of the GI forces were handling the Aurelian soldiers. They shot down one of them but then a GI deserter comes out into the open and shoots the soldier on the left. He was dead before he hit the ground. Jack, now in anger from the loss of one of his soldiers, attacks the deserter shooting him but his armor ends up protecting him. He falls back and passes out. The soldier on the left dodges and blocks bullets making his way to the leader. When he was close enough he slams his shield into him and the Marauder leader in knocked out. Jack and the Aurelian leader exchange fire back and forth. Finally Jack gets his break and shoots the leader in the arm "disarming him". He falls to the ground in pain. Some more GI forces arrive to take the remaining enemies to jail but I was going with them. I had a few questions to ask. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FOURTH WALL: Well that was the build, I hope you all liked it. I was very pleased with the way the textures came out and I really like my riot squad soldiers. Please rate and comment. Thanks. Category:White Hawk's Series